


Annoyance

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [69]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Hero'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 40





	Annoyance

Ink would not shut up about how he saved Error, he was telling everyone who was willing to listen. And no matter how many times Error explains to the artist that he had been acting, Ink brushed off his words.

It was annoying.

Error gazes over at Ink, who was staring at him proudly.

The glitch wonders what he wanted.

"*what? ya want a pat on the skull for a good job?" Error says in a mocking manner, he raises a hand and stroke Ink's skull, "there. there. good boy. gold star. thanks for saving me."

Ink tilts his skull for a moment, then grins so much Error thought his jaw was going to break.

Error then crashes when Ink hugs him tight.


End file.
